Destiny's Path
by irihi.sunset24
Summary: Kyoko's past start's out a little differently than how we know it. Will this little twist in her life change the course of her life, or will destiny play it's hand and guide her to the right path, and her true love. Starts of with a T rating, but will become more mature in later chapters First Fanfic, please review. :)


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat and all of the Character (excluding one which you will discover), belongs to Nakamura san. **

**This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate all the critique and support you can give. I am not sure how regularly I will be able to update, however please bear with me. I am aiming for at least twice a week. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

The Sakura trees swayed slightly in the cool summer breeze as the shadow of a young ten year old girl followed her while walking down the quiet streets of Kyoto, eclipsed by the setting sun. Suddenly, the girls' head snapped up, her shoulder length ebony hair following the jerky movement of her head as she turned towards the direction of a faint and distant sound. A myriad of expressions crossed the pixie like face of the child as she contemplated whether or not to follow the eerie sound that had met her ears just moments ago.

'The Okami san and Taisho san won't be happy if I arrive home late. And it's already getting dark outside. But this should only take a moment…. shouldn't it?' Kyoko thought as she considered her duty towards the Fuwa's who had practically raised her since her mother was always occupied with her job.

Kyoko had always been a naturally inquisitive child, and even though she was trained to contain this habit, she had always found ways to discover new things and satisfy the thirst for knowledge buried within her. However, there were always some occasions where she was not able to control her curiosity and ran towards the answer, rather than her usual calm and composed walk towards it while emulating the ideal persona that she was disciplined to evince at all times. Tonight just happened to be one of the nights where her heart ruled over her head, her decision being firmly made despite the raging war of opposition in within her. Quietly, her feet began to head in the direction of the sound that was made, although cautiously in order to soothe her logical ego which had been completely disregarded.

Kyoko slowly followed the sound, the cries becoming louder with each step she moved forward. After a few minutes of walking, it became almost immediately apparent that the sound she had heard was the cries of a child, a babe in fact which only worried Kyoko more. Finally deciding to pick up her speed, Kyoko raced to find the supposed child, and nearly ran past the spot where the baby was tucked snugly against the wall of a rundown orphanage. Kyoko's eyes widened in amazement as she stared down at the infant, the ethereal golden hazel colour of her iris's glowing slightly in the faint light. Hesitantly, Kyoko stepped towards the babe and peered into the tattered baby seat. The child continued to wail, completely unaware of Kyoko's added presence. Unsure of what to do next, she self consciously looked around her, the nervousness becoming more oppressive by the second.

The clocked ticked away, and gradually the baby's wails became slightly irritating, so Kyoko decided to calm the child down. Trying to recreate the actions she had seen other mothers do when going to hold their child, Kyoko's arms immediately bent to properly grasp the infant, preparing her arm to slide under the weight of its neck and head while the other anticipated the bum and legs. Once Kyoko had properly secured the child within her arms, she began to gently rock the infant in order to soothe its cries. After a while of repeating the rocking motion, the child finally calmed down and its eyes began to flutter, falling into a blissful slumber. Kyoko stared down in disbelief as she watched the child fall asleep. She had absolutely no idea what do!

'Okami san and Taisho san are going to slice me in to pieces when I get home. I'm already so late! But I can't just leave this baby here all alone. I guess the parents didn't realize but this orphanage has been closed down for years. Aaaaaahhh! What am I going to do?! I guess I could take him home with me. Maybe Okami san and Taisho san will know what do.' Kyoko's mind was like a hurricane as debated whether or not to take the infant with her. As she looked down once in to the slumbering face of the child, it seemed as though a piece of her heart that had been missing for so long clicked right back in to place. Be it destiny and fate or just a simple miracle, Kyoko knew the child was here stay. And it was here to stay with her, because somehow, it just seemed right.

Kyoko slowly climbed up the steps to the Fuwa Ryokan, with the baby held tightly in her hands. As she quietly entered the room and turned to close the door, the Okami san appeared with a stern expression on her face.

"Kyoko! Where have you been?! Do you know how worried we were? I am sure your mother wouldn't appreciate this behaviour of yours either. It isn't right for a Japanese maiden to be staying out all night like this. Have we taught you nothing?! This isn't like you Kyoko. I will give a chance for an explanation, but you must understand this behaviour is unacceptable, and must not happen again."

Kyouko had immediately flinched when she had heard the voice of the thoroughly upset Okami san. Kyoko bowed her head in shame as she listened to the Okami san's lecture in silent repentance. Once the Okami san had finished speaking, Kyoko lifted her, and without a word gestured to the still sleeping child in her hands. The Okami san's eyes widened as she took in the scene. She began stutter, obviously shocked by what she was witnessing, and slightly ashamed and embarrassed at her outburst towards Kyoko, as she had definitely not deserved it.

With a sigh, the Okami san quickly regained her composure, and asked with an imperceptibly exasperated voice, "Well Kyoko, why didn't you say anything sooner? Moreover, why did you bring a baby home? I really need you to tell me what happened."

Kyoko was finally able to tell her tale, and fully explained the details of how she had found the child. Once she finished speaking, the Okami san looked at the child and said to Kyoko, "I'm not quite sure who we need to contact, but I'll make some calls in the morning. Until then I'll teach you how to take care of the baby, I'm sure It'll come in handy someday in the future." The Okami san smiled at Kyoko and Kyoko jovially smiled right back, happy that the Okami san wasn't mad at her anymore.

For the next few hours, the Okami san taught Kyoko how to prepare baby formula, and once the infant awoke, how to clean its diaper, give the child a bath, keep it occupied and various other things which brought both Kyoko and infant joy. They also figured out the child's gender.

"Look here Kyoko chan," the Okami san had called out while they were giving the babe a bath. "Looks like we've ourselves a little Ōji sama on our hands. What should we call him?"

"Aaah, how about Takashi" Kyoko said, unsure of whether or not the Okami san would approve. Kyoko would have loved to give him a princelier name, but knew that the Okami san probably would not agree because it was not practical.

"That sounds nice" the Okami san replied, as she continued to wipe him down. She was glad Kyoko hadn't thought up of some childish princely name like she had expected.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was absorbed in her own thoughts as she reflected upon the name she had chosen. 'Mogami, Takashi. I like that. A noble name for my little prince' she thought. As she peered down once again at the gurgling and cooing baby, she felt a burst of happiness well up inside of her, and unknowingly had claimed Takashi for herself. In her heart of hearts Kyoko knew she wanted Takashi to stay, even though it was impossible. Nonetheless, she wished for their time to be as long as possible, and never once thought of what it would be like when she had to give him up.

**Note on Japanese Terms:**

**Okami san and Taisho san; A proprietress and proprietor of, in this case a Ryokan. But can be used in restaurants as well. **

**Ryokan; A traditional Japanese inn.**

**Ōji sama; A prince **

**Takashi ; ****隆****meaning noble, prosperous**

***I am not Japanese, so please forgive my impudence if there is any incorrect knowledge given. **


End file.
